Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee
by TheGuyWhoLikesToWriteStuff
Summary: Based off the first game in the Godzilla video game trilogy. This will be the first of three Godzilla stories that will have connecting plots. Now bare with me on the shortness of some of the chapters people. The next two stories will be much better.
1. Prolouge

On November 12th 2002 all communications and transmissions were disrupted by an unknown alien signal. On every t.v. screen and computer monitor anywhere around the world an alien man sitting behind a desk apparently on a ship that was out in space could be seen. You can tell it's in space because in the back round of the transmission there's good view of outer space and half the Earth. "People of Earth take heed." said the alien man. He continued' "We are The Vortak,and we have come to seize your planet and plunder it's resources for our own purposes. It's what we do." said the alien man with a grin. He continued on "Oh, to encourage your cooperation, we have seized control of your Monster Island facility, and are controlling the minds of the monsters who inhabit it. We've also brought our own monsters from the darkest reaches of the galaxy. Your science and weapons are no match for our own superior science and weaponry, or the monsters under our control. Not even your strongest monster can break free of our mind control. And even if he did, he couldn't possibly be able to defeat all the other monsters on his own. Resistance is futile. That is all...for now." Thirty seconds went by and the screens on Earth didn't go back to normal. Then the alien man realized he was still on the air. "Are we still on?" asked the alien man with obvious confusion on his face. "Uh we...uh now return you to...whatever it was you were doing." As the screens on Earth faded, you could clearly hear the alien say "You idiots."


	2. Chapter 1

The day started like any other day for Godzilla. He woke up,had a fight,proved he is The King Of Monsters,then went to search for his son Minya. Eventually he did find Minya where he usually finds him. By the hot springs in the western mountains where the local yellow fruit grows the most. Godzilla couldn't understand why his son liked that stuff so much. Godzilla himself hated it because he is a carnivore. He preferred fish as well as the giant condors and the giant praying mantises he occasionally found on the island. He preferred his food extra crispy if you get my meaning. Anyways when Godzilla found Minya, he had a piece of half eaten fruit in his hand and he was looking up at the sky. Godzilla could tell by the look on Miya's face that he could sense something. Even though Godzilla thought it was a false alarm he decided to try and sense what Minya was sensing even though he expected to sense nothing. But he did sense something. Almost as soon as he started concentrating infact. Whatever he was sensing it was big,powerful,and pure evil. Just then seven silver circular flying objects appeared in the sky. Godzilla had seen things like these objects before. Infact he has demolished them for being hostel to him and his territory. What Godzilla saw next sure didn't surprise him, Gigan and King Ghidorah were flying down to the island. Godzilla knew this was bound to get ugly, so he took Minya to the secret cave in the northern mountains. He took the rock he put infront of the cave entrance to hide it out of place, then he put Minya in the cave and warned him no matter what he hears not to come out. To make sure Minya listened to him, and to see that no one finds Minya, Godzilla put the rock back in it's spot over the entrance of the cave. After words Godzilla took grasp of the situation and began to develop a plan. Now Godzilla thought for sure that these off world invaders might want some local recruits like Megalon or Destroyah. There was no doubt in Godzilla's mind that they would join the invasion forces. Godzilla decided to get his friends Rodan,Mothra,Anguirus,and Baragon to help him fight these invaders. However as soon as Godzilla turned around, Anguirus was standing there with an angry look on his face. He let out an angry roar. Anguirus was challenging Godzilla to a fight!


	3. Chapter 2

Godzilla couldn't believe that one of his best and most loyal friends was challenging. Godzilla then noticed that Anguirus's eyes were glowing red like the fields of energy surrounding silver flying objects (which incase you didn't get by now are alien ships). Just then Godzilla felt a presence in his his mind. It felt like this presence was trying to take over Godzilla's thoughts. Godzilla began a tug-a-war against this presence for his will. After a few minutes Godzilla finally forced whatever this thing in his mind was out of his head. Godzilla understood now. The ships were controlling Anguirus's mind and just tried to take over his own mind. Godzilla knew he had to destroy the alien ships, so he started charging up his atomic blast. His spikes started to glow orange as did the inside of his mouth. Soon Godzilla was ready to fire his atomic ray. But Anguirus was rolling into a ball as he was running than bouncing at Godzilla. Anguirus hit Godzilla right in the chest. While unraveling from his rolled up ball position, Anguirus turned the unraveling in mid-air into a back flip. While doing his back flip, Anguirus kicked Godzilla in the face with both feet. After getting kicked, Godzilla got a spike covered tail that belonged to Anguirus smacked into his face. Godzilla realized in order to destroy the alien ships, he would have no choice but to fight his mind controlled best friend Anguirus. So Godzilla roared a challenge. One Anguirus willingly accepted.


	4. Chapter 3

Godzilla and Anguirus started running at each other prepared for a fight. Godzilla stepped on Anguirus's face just before Anguirus got a chance to tackle him. As Godzilla stepped on Anguirus's head he used the momentum to jump into the air. His feet hit the ground with a loud thud. When Godzilla turned around to face Anguirus, he was already rowling at Godzilla like a bowling ball. Godzilla already had a counter for this. When Anguirus was close enough, Godzilla spun around and as he did, his tail smacked the rolled up Anguirus into a stone wall that collapsed as soon as Anguirus hit it. Godzilla had felt pain as soon as his tail had smacked into Anguirus's spikey shell. But Godzilla knew he would have to go through a lot more pain than that. And he was willing to. When Anguirus came to he saw a lava pool that had been hidden behind the now collapsed stone wall. Godzilla grabbed Anguirus by his tail and swung him into another stone wall, but this one didn't give way. Godzilla then noticed the lava pool himself. "Why hadn't anyone noticed this before?" Godzilla wondered in his head. Anguirus got up on his hind legs with his spike covered shell facing Godzilla's back. Anguirus then pushed himself backwards sending his spikey shell into Godzilla, who nearly fell into the pool of lava. Luckily before Godzilla fell into the lava, his tail wrapped around a rock and used that to pull himself away from the lava pool. Godzilla then grabbed the rock and chucked it as Anguirus. However Anguirus jumped in the air and rolled up into a ball and smashed through the rock that was thrown at him. But he didn't stop there. Anguirus kept falling forward until he fell on Godzilla's head. Then he started rolling off said head, taking pieces of Godzilla's skin off as he rolled. Godzilla was in a lot of pain, but his wounds were already starting to heal. Godzilla turned to Anguirus and fired his atomic blast. It hit Anguirus in his left ribcage. Anguirus howled in pain. Anguirus grabbed a rock and chucked it at Godzilla. But Godzilla caught the rock and threw it back at Anguirus. The rock hit Anguirus square in the forehead. At the time all Anguirus could do was focus on the pain. When he looked up after having to lower his head to cry in pain, Anguirus saw Godzilla running at him with tremendous speed. As Godzilla was running. he suddenly jumped in the air and kicked Anguirus right in the chin. Then Godzilla let himself drop back down while hammering his right fist and entire right arm like a club on the upper part of Anguirus's snout, therby forcing Anguirus's face into the ground. When Anguirus got his face out of the dirt, it was met with a left uppercut delivered by Godzilla. Then Godzilla delivered three left jabs and a right cross to Anguirus's face, so hard that blood started to come out of Anguirus's nose and he lost a couple teeth. Furious as he was, Anguirus leaps at Godzilla and bites deep into Godzilla's left arm, so much so that blood starts gushing out profusely. Godzilla forced Anguirus to let go by holding Anguirus up in the air only by the arm Anguirus was biting. This caused Anguirus's teeth and jaws to slowly slide off of Godzilla's arm. Then Godzilla forced Anguirus face first into the ground with both arms and fists locked together for a double ax handle smash. Anguirus sprung his head up from the ground and then slashed Godzilla right in the eyes with his right set of claws, then whacked Godzilla in the legs with his spike covered tail. Almost instantly all of Godzilla's wounds started to heal, but he didn't have time to wait for his wounds to completely heal. He grabbed Anguirus into a headlock with his right arm, while he used his left hand to hit Anguirus in between his eyes. The blows were so strong and so many that it busted Anguirus's head wide open. Tears were starting to fall profusely from from Godzilla's eyes. as he realized he was doing all this to his most loyal friend. But he knew he had to do it. Godzilla smashed Anguirus's head into a rock,then Godzilla picked Anguirus up and threw him up into the sky. As Anguirus was falling back to Earth, Godzilla pulled his right fist back, and then punched Anguirus in his underbelly. Then Godzilla let Anguirus's body fall to the ground. Godzilla shot his atomic blast at Anguirus,then Godzilla grabbed him again and then started twirling him around and around then threw Anguirus up in the air. Then Godzilla whacked Anguirus with his tail as he was falling and nearly knocked Anguirus off the mountain. As Anguirus was falling to his doom, Godzilla grabbed his upper left leg, therby saving him from falling thousands of feet in the air to the ground below. But then Godzilla threw Anguirus into a rock. Anguirus was out cold. This was Godzilla's chance to attack the alien ships. Godzilla fired his atomic blast and destroyed the ships.


	5. Chapter 4

After five minutes Anguirus came to and his eyes weren't glowing. They were back to mormal, which meant that now he himself was normal. Godzilla ran over to Anguirus and hugged him like the brother Godzilla felt Anguirus was. Godzilla cried tears of joy and sadness at the same time. Joy because he got his friend back, and sadness because of the pain he caused Anguirus to get him back. Godzilla explained to Anguirus everything that had happened. Then Godzilla realized he left Minya trapped in the secret cave. Godzilla and Anguirus ran over to the secret cave and freed Minya, who was happy to see Uncle Anguirus by his father's side. Godzilla knew there were more ships out there, he could sense them close by. Godzilla knew he had to get rid of these spaceships, he also knew that there would be monsters to protect the ships, but he had to try and stop them. Godzilla told Minya to go the lake of warm red water were Godzilla and Minya live. Then Godzilla went back to the western mountains where the hot springs are. Godzilla reached into the third spring one the left and grabbed surely enough Baragon who had fallen asleep during the Monster Island invasion. Godzilla explained to Baragon the entire situation and asked him to babysit Minya. Baragon agreed and let Godzilla know if he should need Baragon's assistants for any reason to just send out the call. Anguirus asked to go with Godzilla to fight the spaceships, but Godzilla firmly said no. He also said that he wanted Anguirus to go to the spirit oasis and heal his wounds in the spirit water. Besides he was going to get Mothra or Rodan to go with him. He looked around, Rodan was nowhere to be found. Not even in his cave on the side of the east cliff next to the ocean where he lives. The aliens must've taken control of Rodan too. That is the thought that came to Godzilla's mind. So he went to see Mothra. Godzilla found her freshly hatched from her cocoon, just starting to spread her beautiful wings. She greeted Godzilla in a Oh hey what's up nonchalant kind of way. Godzilla explained everything to Mothra and asked if she would go with him to fight the other monsters. Mothra agreed to join him. And with that, Godzilla ran over (with Mothra flying close by) to a seaside cliff and jumped off the cliff and into the water. Godzilla and Mothra started heading in the direction where he felt the aliens were closes: Osaka Japan.


	6. Chapter 5

In the industrial part of Osaka, fear and terror were the main subject as Megalon came up from underneath the ground to enforce these subjects. The giant beetle like monster with drills for hands roared with happiness as he caused destruction. Whether it be by shooting lightning from the horn on his head, or shooting red bombs from his mouth, or by simply drilling through buildings with his hand drills. Megalon was about to destroy a building full of innocent people when he was hit in the back by an atomic blast that belonged to a certain King of monsters. Godzilla and Mothra were just entering the harbor when they noticed Megalon at the industrial sight near the harbor. Megalon was P.O.'d at Godzilla and Mothra for ruining his chaos party. This wasn't enough to make Megalon show his anger though. Then Godzilla roared at Megalon. The translation would be "Your mama was a cockroach!" This put Megalon over the top, and he charged at Godzilla with great anger. Godzilla charged at Megalon as well, ready for a fight. Just as the two were about to collide, Megalon did a swan dive into the ground, and used his drill hands to dig underground. Godzilla started listening for the rumble in the ground that Megalon made when he burrowed underground. Suddenly the ground under Godzilla's feet began to move. Megalon broke through said ground and hoisted Godzilla into the air, and when he landed his left leg landed on Megalon's left drill. Megalon started working his drill and every time his drill spun around, it dug deeper into Godzilla's leg, deeper,and deeper. After seven spins Megalon threw Godzilla into the ground, then from a swan dive position dug his drills into Godzilla's ribs. Megalon threw Godzilla into the air again wanting to do it all over again. Just as Megalon lifted his right drill into the air, Mothra shot her antenna lazers into the back of Megalon's head. While Megalon's arms were flailing up in the air, Godzilla was still falling from the sky. Godzilla regained his senses and turned his fall into an attack by shifting his body into a position where he landed feet first into Megalon's chest. Megalon collapsed onto a group of buildings with Godzilla standing on his chest. First Godzilla bit into Megalon's throat and kept his bit for the minute and a half as Megalon tried to get Godzilla to release his bite. Godzilla released his bite after Megalon stabbed his right drill in the side of Godzilla's neck. Godzilla responded by laying punches into Megalon's face while Mothra shot her antena lazers into Megalon's ribs. Godzilla and Mothra started to choke on some kind of gas coming from an unseen force. As Godzilla put his hands over hos throat and coughed, Megalon wasted no time in taking advantage of the situation. He shot a red bomb out of his mouth and at Godzilla's right eye. The bomb exploded on impact and it left quite an impression on Godzilla's face. Through his good eye Godzilla saw the source of the poison gas that was choking him and Mothra. It was Hedorah The Smog Monster in his flying form, and he was heading toward Mothra. Streams of red lazers energy shot out of Hedorah's eyes and they hit Mothra in her neck (or you know where a moth's head and body connect). Mothra fell to the ground near the Osaka Castle. Mothra sent out a distress call to Godzilla who was still healing from his wounds. Godzilla's leg and ribs were almost completely healed, but his right eye and the area around it were healing slower than Godzilla's wounds usually do. Through his reforming right eye, Godzilla saw the blurry outline of an alien ship putting some sort of gas mask over Megalon's maw. Megalon delivered four side kicks to Godzilla. One kick hit Godzilla in the gut, another kick got him in the chest, then another kick got him in the throat, and then the last one was to the face. Then Megalon turned to the downed Mothra and shot three lightning bolts into Mothra's wings which made Mothra shriek in pain. Godzilla started roaring in pain as Megalon dug his right hand drill into Godzilla's stomach. Just when it looked like Godzilla was out of tricks, he started glowing a bright orange. Then Godzilla roared as he let out an explosive burst of energy from his body which traveled for a couple of yards. Megalon was sent flying into a bunch of buildings that collapsed on impact. With what breath he could muster, Godzilla fired his atomic blast at Hedorah. The blast splattered The Smog Monster all over the place. Godzilla turned his attention back to Megalon by firing his atomic blast full power into Megalon's already injured chest. Godzilla ran up to Maegalon, and punched him in the lower jaw with a right uppercut, then Godzilla delivered a kick to the gut,then a head but to Megalon's forehead. Godzilla delivered another right uppercut, so hard this time that it made Meglon back flip and land face first into the ground. Megalon struggled to get up, but as he did Godzilla jumped up and twirled around around making his tail smack into Megalon's face. Godzilla picked Megalon up in a backbreaker position and dropped Megalon over his scaly knee. Godzilla kept his grip on on Megalon's leg and swung him into a building with tremendous force. Godzilla smashed his fists into the ground and pulled out a giant sewer line. Godzilla wrapped it around Megalon's body. Megalon struggled as Godzilla wrapped it around his body, but Godzilla delivered a stiff right punch to Megalon's temple and he was out. Then Godzilla picked Megalon up and threw him all the fifty five miles back to Monster Island. Megalon landed on the sandy shores of the northern beach. Godzilla roared a giant victory roar as he crushed two spaceships in his hands.


	7. Chapter 6

Godzilla ran over to Mothra to see if she was alright. Godzilla apologized to Mothra for putting her in this position by forcing her to come. But Mothra explained that Godzilla didn't put her in any position or force her to come. That she came voluntarily because she wanted to help him because that's what friends are for. Still feeling guilty, Godzilla picked Mothra up and put her over his back and took her back to Monster Island. When they arrived on the northern beach where Megalon landed, he was coming too. But as Godzilla walked by he kicked Megalon in the side of the head and knocked him right back out. When Godzilla and Mothra got to the lake in the middle of the jungle, Godzilla sent out a call hoping someone would answer. In three minutes time Baragon came burrowing out of the ground infront of Godzilla and Mothra. Shortly after Anguirus came rolling out of the jungle to the lakeside in his rolled up ball position. When Anguirus and Baragon saw the condition Mothra was in, they ran over asking what had happened. Godzilla explained everything that had happened and that Megalon was tied up and passed out on the shore of the northern beach. After the story, Godzilla told Anguirus to take Mothra to the spirit oasis and heal her wounds. Then Godzilla told Baragon to get back to looking after Minya. Baragon asked The Big G if he was sure he didn't want either himself or Anguirus going with him to fight the aliens. Godzilla gave a giant no, saying that he would not risk anyone else's life except his own. With that Godzilla left for London England.


	8. Chapter 7

It was night by the time Godzilla got to London. Although nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary, Godzilla sensed another life like him close by. At that moment two taloned feet grabbed Godzilla by his shoulders and lifted him off the ground and into the air. Godzilla heard the screeching war cry of Rodan The Winger Warrior. Rodan dropped Godzilla onto a train station with tremendous impact. Godzilla got back to his feet ready for a fight. Now you would think "Oh how could Rodan betray Godzilla?" But if you were following the story you'd know what's up. Rodan swooped down at Godzilla and started pecking at Godzilla's left eye. As Rodan tried to fly past Godzilla after the attack, Godzilla jumped up and grabbed Rodan's legs and threw him to the ground. Rodan laid there motionless for a little bit. Godzilla curiously got closer and closer. When Godzilla was close enough, Rodan started spinning around. Rodan's left wing clipped Godzilla in the back of his right knee cap. The blow took Godzilla's right leg out from underneath him, thereby dropping him onto a bunch of buildings, and nearly falling on Buckingham Palace. The Queen had not evacuated, for she refused to leave her palace. Now she was watching the battle from her bedroom window. Godzilla slowly but surely got back to his feet and saw Rodan use his feet to grab a building up from the ground. Then Rodan threw the building at Godzilla. The building crumbled and forced Godzilla back to the ground as it hit The Big G. Rodan still in mid-flight grabbed another building and housted it at Godzilla, who caught the building and threw it back. Rodan flew upward to avoid the building, then flew in a loop then Rodan flew straight at Godzilla pecking at his chest. Rodan flew away from Godzilla and spat out a piece of Godzilla's outer scales soaked in blood. Godzilla and Rodan stared at each other. Fire was in Godzilla's eyes, while Rodan's eyes were glowing red from the mind control. Rodan shot his heat beam at Godzilla striking him in the chest. Godzilla knew the best way to respond to that attack. Godzilla shot his atomic blast at Rodan, but Rodan flew up high to avoid the shot. Rodan flew straight at Godzilla ready to attack. But Godzilla turned his back to Rodan and whacked the approaching Rodan in the head with his tail. Rodan screeched in pain as he was knocked to the ground. Godzilla whacked Rodan in the head with his tail again, then Godzilla grabbed Rodan by his throat then lifted him in the air, then slammed him hard into the ground, hurting Rodan very,very much. Rodan shot his heat beam at Godzilla's left kneecap. Then Rodan took to the air and uesed his feet to grab Godzilla by his shoulders. Rodan then started flying upward toward the sky, carrying Godzilla along. Then with all of Rodan's leg strength, he threw Godzilla up into the air. Then Rodan looped around The Big G in a back flip kind of way. Rodan came at Godzilla like a silver arrow. With the three horns on his head, Rodan smacked his head into Godzilla's body and sen Godzilla flying over a body of water and onto another part of the city with the only thing combining the two separate pieces of land being a small bridge for cars. Godzilla got back to his feet and saw Rodan had landed on the opposite part of the city on the other side of the water. Godzilla shot his atomic blast and almost simultaneously Rodan shot his heat beam at Godzilla. Both monsters jocked for position with their beam attacks. Then the beams exploded, knocking both monsters off their feet. Godzilla got back to his feet first, and shot his atomic blast, which hit Rodan who was also trying to get up, in the head. Rodan flew at Godzilla and balled his right hand into a fist and then used his entire right wing to give Godzilla an uppercut that knocked Godzilla off his feet yet again. Godzilla shot his atomic blast upward at Rodan, but Rodan dodged out of the way and the blast hit an alien ship instead.


	9. Chapter 8

When the alien ship was destroyed, Rodan's eyes stopped glowing. Godzilla knew Rodan was back to normal, so he explained the whole situation to Rodan. Godzilla told Rodan to fly back to Monster Island and to tell everybody to be careful and keep their guard up. Although Rodan didn't like the thought of leaving Godzilla, at the same time he didn't want to disobey The King Of The Monsters. So he agreed to go back and relay Godzilla's message. Meanwhile Godzilla decided to head for America. For that was where Godzilla felt the most alien energy. So Godzilla started swimming for The United States Of America. But halfway there Godzilla stopped because he was tired. Godzilla swam down to the bottom of the seabed and settled in for the night. He began dreaming about his home on Monster Island. He then started dreaming of his friends, then his son Minya. Then he dreamnt of the horrors that awaited him in the morning.


	10. Chapter 9

When Godzilla woke up, he saw a great white shark swimming away from him. Godzilla caught the shark and gobbled it whole. After his early morning snack, Godzilla swam to San Fransisco where Gigan had been attacking since last night. Gigan was just about to his eye beam at the Transamerica Pyramid when a building came flying into the back of of Gigan's head. Gigan turned around to see Godzilla standing next to where the building use to stand before Godzilla ripped it out of the ground and threw it at Gigan. Godzilla decided he would avoid a fist fight, and try and use his claws to counteract Gigan's scythe hands. Both monsters started slashing at each other, Godzilla with his claws, Gigan with his scythe hands. After seven minutes, the deeper and bigger cuts convinced Godzilla that the claws vs scythe fight wouldn't get him anywhere. So Godzilla decided to deliver a well placed uppercut to Gigan's area where the sun don't even think about shining. Gigan fought through the pain and shot his eye lazer beam into Godzilla's left knee. Godzilla shot his atomic blast at Gigan, but Gigan flew upward and avoided the blast. While in the air, Gigan activated the buzz saw on his chest. Gigan flew at Godzilla like a speeding bullet. Gigan's chest saw sliced through Godzilla's right shoulder. A giant glob of blood escaped from the opened wound on Godzilla's shoulder just before Godzilla placed his left hand over it. Godzilla then collapsed in pain. As Godzilla fell, he started rolling down a hill he had walked up earlier to get out of the bay and into the city. Godzilla rolled all the way back into the body of water that formed San Francisco bay. Godzilla got back to his feet just in time to see Gigan flying at him. Godzilla shot his atomic blast into Gigan's face, the impact of blast meeting face made a huge explosion, which caused Gigan great pain and temporarily blinded him. Gigan flew past Godzilla and skid across the water's surface. Then he crash landed next to Alcatraz Island. Before Gigan could get to his feet, Godzilla ran toward Gigan with tremendous speed. As Godzilla came to a screeching halt, he drove his left elbow into Gigan's right ribcage. Then Godzilla grabbed Gigan then twirled him around by his right arm and leg three times. On the third twirl Godzilla released his grip on Gigan, thereby sending him flying back toward the city. Gigan landed on a hill where a lighthouse stood before it was crushed by Gigan's huge mass. Godzilla ran as fast as he could toward the mainland. As soon as Godzilla touched foot on dry land, he did a mighty dive toward the spot Gigan landed. As soon as Gigan got to his feet, he was knocked back down as Godzilla landed from his dive on top of Gigan. Godzilla used his right arm to club Gigan twice, then Godzilla clubbed Gigan with his left arm. Gigan stuck his left foot out to kick Godzilla in the stomach. While Godzilla was clenching his stomach in pain, Gigan got back to his feet and then spun around six times with his arms outstretched. Each time Gigan spun his claws took shreds of Godzilla's skin tissue with them. Gigan brought up his right arm and swung it at Godzilla. But Godzilla brought up his left arm to block it. Then Godzilla wrapped his left arm around Gigan's right arm. Then Godzilla wrapped his right arm around Gigan's left arm. Godzilla opened his jaws and bit into Gigan's throat. Gigan jerked his head forward,backward,and side to side, but the more Gigan struggled, the deeper Godzilla's teeth sank into Gigan's throat. Gigan started thinking hard hoping to come up with a solution. Then Gigan thought of something. Gigan pulled his arms back thereby pulling Godzilla closer. When Godzilla was close enough Gigan activated his buzz saw on the front part of his body. After fifty five seconds of getting sawed up and down his body, Godzilla released his grip on Gigan. Gigan fired his eye lazer in between Godzilla's eyes. Then an orange beam escaped from the horn on top of Gigan's head, hitting Godzilla in the chest. Godzilla gave Gigan seven left jab punches, then three right cross punches, all of which connected with Gigan's head. Then Godzilla spun around, smacking his tail into Gigan's body, sending Gigan flying several yards away. When Gigan landed he started skidding across the concrete ground. He didn't stop until his head smashed into the base of The Transamerica Pyramid. This caused the whole skyscraper to collapse on top of Gigan. As Gigan stuck his head out of the rubble, Godzilla shot his atomic blast at Gigan's body. Godzilla ran over to where Gigan's body was laying. At first he seemed to be unconscious. As Godzilla raised his head to the air to roar in victory, Gigan shot his eye lazer at Godzilla's throat. Gigan rose to his feet and started slashing at Godzilla with his scythe hands. After ten slashes blood was flowing and squirting out of Godzilla's body. Suddenly feeling woozy, Godzilla collapsed on top of a bunch of buildings. Gigan shot three eye lazers at Godzilla, then kicked him in the ribs. Godzilla slowly tried to get to his feet. But he was met with a right scythe hand slash and an eye lazer. Once again Godzilla was knocked to the ground. Gigan began taunting and laughing at Godzilla. This put an evil like glare on Godzilla's face. He began getting back to his feet. Gigan tried to slash Godzilla with both scythe hands. But when he swung both scythes, Godzilla caught both of them in his hands. Blood started flowing from Godzilla's palms. But he was to angry to care. Godzilla slowly got back to his feet, still holding onto Gigan's scythe hands. Godzilla brought up his right foot and kicked Gigan in the ribs four times. Godzilla turned his back to Gigan and back elbowed him with his right elbow. Godzilla turned back to Gigan. Godzilla then brought up his left fist for an uppercut. Then his right fist for the same purpose. Godzilla kneed Gigan in the ribs with his left knee. Then Godzilla shot his atomic blast into Gigan's face. Godzilla brought up both his arms and clasped his hands together. Then he swung them in a clubbing sledge type of way. First downward, then from the right, then the left. Godzilla swung his arms down one more time, this time knocking Gigan's face into the ground. Godzilla checked, Gigan was out cold. Godzilla raised his head to the sky and roared in victory.


	11. Chapter 10

Godzilla shot his atomic blast and destroyed ten alien ships. The last three got away, carrying Gigan's body with them. Godzilla could still sense danger in the area, so he moved northward toward Los Angeles. When Godzilla finally got to L.A., it looked like a ghost town. Most of the buildings had been destroyed, and a eerie fog covered the entire area. Through the fog, Godzilla could make out a cluster of buildings that were still standing. Beyond the buildings was the Los Angeles airport which for the most part was left alone. Suddenly the ground began to shake. Godzilla saw from a few yards away, a hideous sight burst up and out of the ground. Destroyah let out a screech for a challenge to the death. Of all the monsters Godzilla had fought, none have looked like the devil himself, except for this unholy creature infront of him appropriately named Destroyah. Again Destroyah screeched his blood churning battle cry. Godzilla responded with a battle cry of his own. Godzilla ran at Destroyah. But before Godzilla could get close enough to do anything, Destroyah fired his oxygen destroyer ray. The purple beam of pure destructive energy hit Godzilla in the chest. Godzilla fell to the ground in pain. When Godzilla looked down at his chest he saw a red spot where the destructive beam hit him. Ignoring the pain, Godzilla got back to his feet then tossed a building at Destroyah. Destroyah looked up to see the building flying at him. His horn started to glow orange, then his horn grew longer. Destroyah swung his horn katana and sliced the building into pieces. When Destroyah looked down from the sky to face Godzilla, his face was met with Godzilla's right fist. Then Godzilla gave Destroyah a left body shot. Then he bit into Destroyah's right shoulder, being careful to avoid the shoulder spike. Destroyah dug his claws into Godzilla's chest. Godzilla released his bite to shriek in pain. This brought a smile to Destroyah's face. Godzilla pushed Destroyah away then kicked him in the gut. Then Godzilla delivered four cross punches in a right,left combo. Godzilla delivered a right body shot to Destroyah's rib area, then a right uppercut to Destroyah's jaw. Godzilla looked down at his balled up right fist and saw blood on his knuckles. But it wasn't Destroyah's blood. It was Godzilla's. When Godzilla looked up he saw blood from his knuckles on Destroyah's lower jaw. Destroyah stuck out his tongue and licked up the blood. Then Destroyah grinned a very evil grin. Then he shot his oxygen destroyer ray, which hit Godzilla in the head. Godzilla fell to one knee in pain. Slowly Godzilla got back to his feet. Using his horn katana, Destroyah slashed Godzilla's chest twice. A white liquid was left behind oozing inside Godzilla's chest wound. Whatever that stuff was, it kept Godzilla's chest wounds from healing. Godzilla spun around, smacking his tail into Destroyah. Godzilla spun around again, bringing up his right fist for a spinning backhand punch to Destroyah's face. Godzilla shot his atomic blast into Destroyah's chest. Then Godzilla two feet forward, slamming his body into Destroyah's. None of this brought Destroyah off his feet. Godzilla wrapped his arms around Destroyah's body for a bear hug. Then Godzilla used his crocodile like jaws to bite into Destroyah's right shoulder, once again avoiding the shoulder spike. Occasionally Godzilla brought his knees up to knee Destroyah in his ribs. Destroyah retaliated by biting into Godzilla's own right shoulder. Destroyah pulled his head back, taking a chunk of meat out of Godzilla's right shoulder. Godzilla unhitched his jaws from Destroyah's shoulder and shrieked in pain once again. He also released his bear hug and clasped his left hand over his right shoulder wound. Blood was gushing out of onto Godzilla's right arm and over the right side of his body. Godzilla removed his left hand from his right shoulder and gave Destroyah a left cross, then jumped ten feet backward. Godzilla shot his atomic blast into Destroyah's face. He shot it again, this time into Destroyah's chest. Godzilla grabbed a building and threw it at Destroyah. The building hit Destroyah head on. Destroyah began flapping his bat-like wings. Destroyah flew at Godzilla firing his oxygen destroyer ray into Godzilla's chest. Destroyah landed right infront of Godzilla and smacked Godzilla in the face with his right hand. Then Destroyah stabbed his claws into the sides of Godzilla's neck. Blood flowed from the holes in Godzilla's neck. Despite the pain, Godzilla stood his ground. Destroyah slashed at Godzilla with his right set of claws. But Godzilla used his own right hand to swat away Destroyah's. Destroyah tried to use the set of claws on his left hand to slash at Godzilla, but Godzilla grabbed it with his own left hand. Then (while still holding Destroyah's left hand) Godzilla spun around and drove his right elbow into Destroyah's chest. Then Godzilla swung his arm upward, smacking his fist into Destroyah's face. Godzilla grabbed Destroyah's right arm with both of his hands and then Godzilla swung Destroyah over his head and judo threw Destroyah onto his back. The ground shook on impact. Destroyah shot his oxygen destroyer ray up into Godzilla's face. Destroyah got back to his feet and stared at Godzilla in anger. Flapping his wings, Destroyah jumped up and sent the grappling claw at the end of his tail at Godzilla's neck. With the grip his grappling claw had on Godzilla's neck firm, Destroyah started flying toward the L.A. airport. Godzilla his head was about to be separate from his body due to the pain his neck felt from the tail claw holding on so tight as Godzilla was dragged. When they got to the airport Destroyah flew up high in the air and released his tail claw from Godzilla's neck, thereby letting Godzilla fall onto the main airport runway. Buildings crumbled at the impact of Godzilla's body hitting the ground. After five minutes Godzilla slowly crawled out of the impact crater and got back to his feet. Only to see Destroyah flying down at him to strike him down with the horn katana. Godzilla reacted quickly by firing his atomic blast into Destroyah's left wing before he got close enough to use his horn katana. The blast left a tare in Destroyah's left wing. Destroyah crashed into the main airport building. Destroyah got back to his feet. Godzilla fired his atomic blast at Destroyah's face. Then Godzilla fired his atomic blast into Destroyah's right shoulder, destroying his shoulder spike. Godzilla ran at Destroyah, ramming his head into Destroyah's stomach. Godzilla brought his right arm back then thrusts it forward, smashing it into Destroyah's chest. The fist imprint left in Destroyah's chest started to bleed a little. Godzilla brought up his left arm to dig his claws into Destroyah's neck. Godzilla gave Destroyah four right body shots to the stomach. Destroyah fired his oxygen destroyer ray into Godzilla's face. Then Godzilla used the claws from both his hands to slash an X into Destroyah's face. Destroyah used his horn katana attack to slash an x into Godzilla's chest. Then Destroyah bent down to stab his horn attack into Godzilla's stomach three times. Godzilla collapsed to the ground in pain. Blood flowed out of his wounds and into a puddle of blood that formed around Godzilla's body. Just when hope seemed to be fading, Godzilla spotted an airplane a few feet infront of him. Godzilla slowly began crawling toward the plane. Godzilla was just reaching out his right hand to grab the plane...when Destroyah fired his oxygen destroyer ray into Godzilla's back. Godzilla froze, but only for a second or two. Then he again slowly reached out his right hand and grabbed the plane. Godzilla got up to his knees, being careful to conceal the plane from Destroyah's view by keeping his back to Destroyah. Destroyah stomped up to Godzilla and grabbed him by the head and started pulling Godzilla to his feet. Godzilla turned around and smashed the plane into the side of Destroyah's head. Godzilla was now back on his feet, and he gave Destroyah two left jabs and a right cross all to the face. Then Godzilla jumped up a little and on his way down he grabbed Destroyah by the back of his head and drove Destroyah's head into Godzilla's right knee. Then Godzilla jumped up again and drove his left knee into Destroyah's face. Then Godzilla shot his atomic blast into Destroyah's left shoulder, blowing his left shoulder spike off. Just when it seemed Godzilla was mounting a comeback, Destroyah dug the claws on his right hand into Godzilla's right ribcage. With his free hand, Destroyah delivered a left cross to Godzilla's face. Then Destroyah a left jab then four right cross punches to Godzilla's head. Godzilla used his left hand to grab Destroyah's throat. Then he brought up his right fist for a right cross. But Destroyah fired his oxygen destroyer ray into Godzilla's face. Then Destroyah gave Godzilla four right crosses, then a right uppercut, then a left one. Godzilla fired his atomic blast into Destroyah's face. Destroyah gave Godzilla a right cross. Godzilla responded with his own right cross. Then Destroyah gave Godzilla another right cross. Then Godzilla gave Destroyah a right cross and a left body shot. Destroyah delivered a left jab, a right jab, and then a right cross. Then Godzilla delivered four right crosses, a left cross then smacked his tail into Destroyah's left ribcage. Destroyah used his horn katana to slash into Godzilla's chest. Godzilla fell to his knees in pain. After all the punching,slashing,stabbing,and ray blasting, Godzilla couldn't take the pain and the blood lost anymore. It all finally caught up to him. Godzilla still on his knees fired his atomic blast into Destroyah's chest. Destroyah fired his oxygen destroyer ray into Godzilla's face. Still on his knees, Godzilla started to fall forward. Destroyah brought his tail around and used the grappling claw at the end of his tail to catch Godzilla before he could completely fall. Destroyah grinned a very evil grin and started making a cackling sound. Godzilla grabbed a plane and threw it at Destroyah's face. Destroyah got furious. His horn began to glow red. Godzilla knew he would not survive this last blow. So he started to think about his family. His brothers, Rodan,Anguirus,Baragon, his sister, Mothra. Although not family by birth or blood, they were (atleast to Godzilla) true family by heart. Then he thought about his bright light in life, the only thing that really made him happy to be alive. His son Minya. He loved Minya so much, he just never took the time to show it. Then Godzilla wondered if monsters go to Heaven. Destroyah decided to end it was time to end Godzilla's existence in this world. Destroyah was about to deal the final blow. That is...until he got hit in the back of the head by Rodan's heat beam.


	12. Chapter 11

Destroyah screamed out in pain and surprise. Godzilla's ears picked up Rodan's battle screech. Godzilla opened his eyes to see Rodan's heat beam and Mothra's antenna rays hit Destroyah's face. All of a sudden Anguirus in his rolled up position came flying through the air and smacked into Destroyah's stomach. As he bounced off Destroyah's body, Anguirus unraveled from his rolled up position and landed on his feet. Then Anguirus bit into Destroyah's right leg. The ground started to rumble as Baragon dug his way up out of the ground on Destroyah's left. Baragon dug his claws into Destroyah's left leg then shot his fire breath into Destroyah's left arm. Then Baragon bit into Destroyah's left leg. Angry and furious as he was, Destroyah fired his oxygen destroyer ray into Baragon's back, then slashed Baragon's back with his horn katana attack. Then Destroyah kicks Baragon away. Mothra flies straight at Destroyah, slamming her body into his chest. Then Mothra started flapping her wings faster and faster, releasing a deadly poison as well as orange lightning bolts. While the poison dazed and confused, the lightning caused Destroyah great pain. The poison started to cause the muscles in Destroyah's body to go numb. So Destroyah did his best to muster up all the energy he could and slashed his horn katana into Mothra's left wing. Mothra screeched out in pain as Destroyah fired his oxygen destroyer ray into Mothra's body, sending her crashing into the ground. Destroyah with all his might kicked Anguirus off of his leg. Now originally it would take alot more to get Anguirus to release the vice-like grip his jaws have. However Destroyah is hella strong. After Destroyah kicked Anguirus off his leg, Destroyah then kicked Anguirus in the face, then he shot his oxygen destroyer ray into Anguirus's shell. The power of the blast knocked Anguirus unconscious. Rodan flew in from behind straight at Destroyah and slammed his spike covered chest and stomach into Destroyah's back. Rodan also pecked the back of Destroyah's head. Destroyah used his tail claw to grab Rodan's neck. Then he smashed Rodan's head into the ground. Then Destroyah used his tail claw to throw Rodan by the neck onto Anguirus's spiky shell. By this time the white liquid had worn off, and Godzilla's wounds were healing. When Godzilla saw what Destroyah had done to his friends, Godzilla became more furious, more boiling angry than he had ever been before. Destroyah started flapping his wings and was about to fly when he was hit in the face by Godzilla's now crimson atomic blast. As Destroyah landed on his feet, Godzilla ran at him at ramming speed. Godzilla's head smacked into Destroyah's severely injured chest. Destroyah bent over in pain only for his face to meet Godzilla's left knee. After the knee to the face, Godzilla delivered a direct right punch to Destroyah's jaw, knocking him out. Godzilla fired a shot from his crimson atomic blast into Destroyah's body. Godzilla tried to roar, but passed out. He was exhausted.


	13. Chapter 12

When Godzilla woke up, he was surrounded by his friends. Anguirus held out his hand. Godzilla gracelessly accepted the hand. When Anguirus got Godzilla back to his feet he asked how they knew he was in trouble. Rodan explained that when you've been family as long as they all have, you just feel when one of them is in trouble. Godzilla then asked why the hell they would go up against a monster as powerful as Destroyah. Anguirus told him that he should know by now that they will always be there for him when he is in trouble. Mothra then said what she had said to Godzilla what she had said to him once before. "That's what friends are for. A tears escaped Godzilla's eye. Besides his son, these four are the only living beings who truly cared about him. When night came around, Rodan and Mothra were carrying Destroyah back to Monster Island with Anguirus and Baragon as their escorts. Godzilla continued his journey northward through the night. Onward to the evergreen state.


	14. Chapter 13

By the time Godzilla crossed into Washington state, the sun was just coming up. By the time he got to Seattle the sun was completely up. Godzilla stopped in the area of the Space Needle. He looked toward the science center and saw...himself. There was not one but two Godzillas in the area. Godzilla stepped forward with his right foot. At the exact same time the other Godzilla stepped forward with his left foot. Alittle confused, Godzilla stepped forward with his left foot. The other Godzilla stepped forward with his right foot at the same time. Almost a mirror image. Godzilla stepped back, so did the other with the opposite foot. Godzilla lifted up his left arm, the other lifted it's right arm at the same time. Godzilla lowered his left arm, the other lowered it's right arm at the same time. Simultaneously they stepped forward, threw their arms back, lifted their heads into the, air and let out thunderous roars. Godzilla grew tired of monkey see,monkey do. So he started stomping toward the other Godzilla. However the other Godzilla unleashed a wave of flames from it's mouth. The flames hit Godzilla in the face and chest. Fake Godzilla fired his fire breath again, this time for thirty seconds. After the second blast Godzilla knew how to respond th that. For he had a weapon more powerful than mere flames. His spikes began to glow. As Godzilla fired his atomic blast, Fake Godzilla bent down and ran at Godzilla, ramming his head into Godzilla's stomach. Fake Godzilla delivered five right jabs,four left jabs,eleven body shots in a left,right combo. Then Fake Godzilla gave Godzilla three left crosses and four left uppercuts. Godzilla wrapped his arms around Fake Godzilla in a way that trapped Fake Godzilla's left arm under Godzilla's own arms, but left his right arm free. Fake Godzilla tries to use his left fist to punch Godzilla's right ribcage,while he used his right hand to judo chop Godzilla's neck. Godzilla started to use his knees to knee Fake Godzilla's ribs. When Godzilla realized that wasn't working, he unwrapped his arms from around Fake Godzilla's body, then he spun around to the left trying to make his tail smack into Fake Godzilla/ However Fake Godzilla managed to duck down just as Godzilla's tail was about to smack into him. When that didn't work, Godzilla used his right elbow to back elbow Fake Godzilla three times. First in the shoulder, second in the neck, third upside Fake Godzilla's head. Then Godzilla shoves Fake Godzilla back then spins to his right, again trying to smack his tail into Fake Godzilla's body. But again Fake Godzilla ducked down just as Godzilla's tail was about to hit. After spinning around Godzilla fired his atomic blast into Fake Godzilla's chest. The blast burnt away the scales on Fake Godzilla's chest. Underneath was a very shiny metal. Godzilla fired his atomic blast again, this time into Fake Godzilla's upper right arm. More scales burnt off, more metal underneath. All of a sudden Fake Godzilla was covered in a cloud of fire. Then just as suddenly as it appeared the fire cloud disappeared. From the remains of the fire cloud Fake Godzilla's true form emerged, MechaGodzilla. Godzilla's father had told him stories about how he had to team up with an ancient guardian to fight MechaGodzilla and how MechaGodzilla nearly killed him three times. Godzilla knew this was going to be one of his toughest opponents yet. MechaGodzilla pointed his hand then it rotated around for a little bit, then missiles flew out of it's fingertips. Godzilla collapsed in pain when they hit, for these weren't ordinary missiles. MechaGodzilla walked closer to the downed monster king. Beams of rainbow energy escaped MechaGodzilla's eyes and connected with Godzilla's right shoulder. Despite the pain in his shoulder, Godzilla got back to his feet as MechaGodzilla fired missiles from his left and right fingertips not at Godzilla but the buildings around him. MechaGodzilla fires his rainbow vision into Godzilla's throat. Then he fired his rainbow vision again, but at the same time Godzilla fired his atomic blast, causing the beams to collide. The two exploded on impact. Godzilla leapt through the explosion and at MechaGodzilla, tackling him to the ground. At first Godzilla wouldn't let MechaGodzilla get up. But a slot on MechaGodzilla's chest opened up and inside was a ruby. An orange lightning beam emerged from the ruby and struck Godzilla in the chest knocking him silly. MechaGodzilla got back to his feet just as Godzilla did. Godzilla ripped the Space Needle out of the ground and thrusts it at MechaGodzilla like a spartan spear. However when the top end hit MechaGodzilla, it crumbled against MechaGodzilla's titanium hull. Godzilla flipped the space needle around and swung it like a bat against the side of MechaGodzilla's head. But when it hit MechaGodzilla's head it crumbled. Godzilla ran behind a bunch of buildings as MechaGodzilla fired his rainbow vision,finger missiles,orange lightning beam,his flamethrower,missiles from his toes,and his kneecaps. MechaGodzilla seemed just as interested in destroying the buildings around him as he was Godzilla. After three minutes MechaGodzilla stopped and checked the area. Through the cloud of dust MechaGodzilla could see that only a three or four buildings in the area were still standing. Suddenly the ground started to shake as Godzilla broke through the ground behind MechaGodzilla and let out an ear shattering roar. As MechaGodzilla was turning around to face Godzilla. Godzilla fired his atomic blast into MechaGodzilla's chest. Then Godzilla rose completely out of the ground, walked up to MechaGodzilla and gave him fifteen rapid body shot punches in a right left combo. The two titans wrapped their arms around each others shoulders and started dragging each other away from the buildings that were still standing and started making their way to the football arena. Along the way, they crushed buildings as Godzilla threw punches while MechaGodzilla kept judo chopping at Godzilla's upper arms,shoulder,the sides of his neck,and the sides of his head. By this time they were very close to the football field. Infact MechaGodzilla's back was a few inches from making contact with it. MechaGodzilla brought up his left leg and kicked Godzilla in the gut. Then MechaGodzilla grabbed Godzilla by the back of his head with his left hand then shoved his right hand in Godzilla's mouth and right down his throat. Godzilla grabbed MechaGodzilla's right arm with both hands and kept on pulling at it until MechaGodzilla's hand was out of his mouth. MechaGodzilla fired his rainbow vision into Godzilla's face. Then MechaGodzilla wrapped his arms around Godzilla's legs and lifted Godzilla off his feet. Then he dropped Godzilla back down (while still holding onto his legs). As Godzilla was coming down, MechaGodzilla bent down to one knee and let Godzilla drop onto it. Godzilla howled in pain after receiving the atomic drop to his private area. MechaGodzilla lifted Godzilla up and slammed him to the ground. MechaGodzilla unwrapped his arms from Godzilla's legs, but kept hold of his feet. MechaGodzilla lifted his right foot off the ground and stomped on Godzilla's private area making Godzilla howl in pain again. MechaGodzilla re-wrapped his arms around Godzilla's legs. Then MechaGodzilla let himself fall backwards, thereby catapulting Godzilla head first into the football stadium. The stadium crumpled under Godzilla's weight. Godzilla started shaking the cobwebs out of his head after three minutes of his face laying in the dirt. Godzilla heard the sound of stomping feet. Godzilla looked behind him to see MechaGodzilla slowly but surely stomping toward him. Godzilla cracked his tail four times like a whip at MechaGodzilla. Then Godzilla turned around and smacked MechaGodzilla in the face with a right uppercut. MechaGodzilla fired his lightning beam into Godzilla's chest. Then he fired his toe missiles into Godzilla's ankles. Godzilla fires his atomic blast into MechaGodzilla's throat. Then MechaGodzilla tries to use his right hand to judo chop Godzilla. However Godzilla blocked it with his left arm. So MechaGodzilla tries to use his left hand to judo chop Godzilla. But Godzilla caught the chop in his right hand. Then Godzilla bites into MechaGodzilla's left arm. Godzilla started to jerk his head left and right like a shark trying to pull a chunk of meat out of it's prey. However MechaGodzilla was made of titanium so that could not happen. MechaGodzilla brought his right hand up to Godzilla's neck and fires his finger missiles into the left side of Godzilla's neck. Godzilla pushed MechaGodzilla away and backed up a few feet himself. MechaGodzilla then fires his flamethrower into Godzilla's face. Godzilla brought up his arms to shield his face. After two minutes, the scales on Godzilla's arms started to burn off. Godzilla desperately thrusts his right hand into MechaGodzilla's mouth and rips out his flamethrower. Godzilla thew it down on the ground and stomped on it and checked his hand. It was barely more than bones, but it was already starting to heal. MechaGodzilla fires his finger and toe missiles at Godzilla. The missiles impact sent Godzilla falling. As he fell Godzilla fired his atomic blast into MechaGodzilla's chest causing sparks to fly. Godzilla quickly got back to his feet, just in time to see MechaGodzilla's head rotating faster and faster until a forcefield surrounded his whole body. Godzilla just stared at first not knowing what to make of it. However Godzilla quickly regained his senses and fired his atomic blast. But the forcefield stopped the blast dead. So Godzilla stomped up to MechaGodzilla and brought his right fist back for a right cross. But when his fist made contact with the forcefield it sent a jolt up Godzilla's arm and through his whole body. Godzilla collapsed to the ground and rolled around in spasms. While Godzilla was on the ground, MechaGodzilla fires his rainbow vision at him. First he fires it into Godzilla's back, then into his neck, and then into the left side of his head. Godzilla practically sprang back to his feet and stared at MechaGodzilla with pure hatred. then Godzilla focused his eyes. He put all the focus he had in his eyes on on MechaGodzilla's right hand. When Godzilla's binocular vision saw MechaGodzilla's right hand rotate, Godzilla fired his atomic blast at it. The missiles that were suppose to come out of MechaGodzilla's right hand were hit by Godzilla's atomic blast and exploded on impact, thus causing MechaGodzilla's right hand to be engulfed in flames and smoke. And when the smoke cleared, MechaGodzilla's right hand was gone. Godzilla fired his atomic blast into MechaGodzilla's chest causing sparks to fly out. Godzilla fired his atomic blast again, this time letting it sit for a minute. After that the titanium armor on MechaGodzilla's chest started to burn orange. Godzilla started to walk toward MechaGodzilla. So MechaGodzilla fires missiles from his knees and toes, but this just made Godzilla angrier. So he started to run at MechaGodzilla. When he was close enough, Godzilla jumped up and kicked out with both of his feet to drop kick MechaGodzilla in the chest. MechaGodzilla fell to the ground, screeching as his mechanical roar as he fell. Godzilla used his left hand to grab MechaGodzilla by his head and pull him to his feet. Then Godzilla clenched his right hand into a fist and lifted it high in the air and clubbed MechaGodzilla in the head, leaving a dent where Godzilla's fist hit. MechaGodzilla tried to us his left hand to judo chop Godzilla, but Godzilla caught the chop in both of his own hands. Then Godzilla turned his back to MechaGodzilla, still holding onto MechaGodzilla's left hand. Then with all his strength, Godzilla judo threw MechaGodzilla over his head. Godzilla pulled so hard that while MechaGodzilla was going over Godzilla's head, Godzilla ripped MechaGodzilla's left arm off. MechaGodzilla went flying several feet. MechaGodzilla started skidding across the ground when he landed. Then Godzilla fires his atomic blast into MechaGodzilla's back. Then he slowly walks up to MechaGodzilla and wraps his left arm around MechaGodzilla's neck and used his right fist to punch MechaGodzilla in the head ten times. Then Godzilla grabbed onto his left arm for added leverage to his headlock on MechaGodzilla. Godzilla squeezed with all the strength in his body until after two minutes MechaGodzilla's head separated from his body. Godzilla picked the head up in his right hand to stare into it's eyes. After several seconds, Godzilla dropped the head, looked to the sky and ROARED!


	15. Chapter 14

Godzilla was just about to start leaving. But his fling in Seattle Washington wasn't over yet. Out of the sky came the human made mecha known as M.O.G.U.E.R.A. Godzilla had dealt with this mechanical foe before. Three years ago the two met on an island beach in combat, in which Godzilla came out the victor. It was one of Godzilla's easier fights. M.O.G.U.E.R.A. wasted no time as he fired his yellow dart-like plasma lazerbolts from his eyes. The bolts struck Godzilla in the chest. Godzilla could feel the sting, but that's all it was, sting. It did no real damage to Godzilla. M.O.G.U.E.R.A. continued to fire his plasma lazerbolts until Godzilla ripped a building out of the ground and threw it at M.O.G.U.E.R.A. While it wasn't enough to knock M.O.G.U.E.R.A. off his feet, it did make him stumble backwards a few feet. Then from the bottom of M.O.G.U.E.R.A.'s feet appeared the kind of wheels that would be on a tank. As M.O.G.U.E.R.A. rolled toward Godzilla, a port opened on M.O.G.U.E.R.A.'s chest and a spike like object extended from the port. Then a giant light bulb bright lazer emitted from the spike and engulfed Godzilla's entire chest. Although there were a few burns on his chest, Godzilla was starting to remember something about M.O.G.U.E.R.A.'s weapons. Their bark was bigger than their bite. Godzilla decided it was time to show M.O.G.U.E.R.A. some real bite. Godzilla fired his atomic blast at M.O.G.U.E.R.A.'s head. Then Godzilla fired his atomic blast at M.O.G.U.E.R.A.'s chest and let it sit for a minute. Then Godzilla fired at his chest again, this time letting it sit even longer. Sparks flew out of M.O.G.U.E.R.A.'s chest. As M.O.G.U.E.R.A. rolled toward Godzilla, he pointed his cone-like hands at Godzilla. And then he shot two purple streams of lazer energy into Godzilla's chest. Godzilla almost busted out laughing. Of all M.O.G.U.E.R.A.'s weapons these were the saddest. The lazers were just bouncing off his chest, not hurting him at all. It wasn't until M.O.G.U.E.R.A. was a few inches infront of Godzilla that he revealed his true intentions. M.O.G.U.E.R.A. activated his nose drill and dug into the right side of Godzilla's neck. Blood squirted out of Godzilla's neck while Godzilla screeched in pain. Godzilla grabbed M.O.G.U.E.R.A. by the neck and pushed him away until the nose drill was out of his neck. Godzilla kicked out with his right leg and kicked M.O.G.U.E.R.A. a few feet back. M.O.G.U.E.R.A. started rolling toward Godzilla again with his nose drill still going. Godzilla used his left hand to grab M.O.G.U.E.R.A.'s neck. Then with all his might, Godzilla right crossed M.O.G.U.E.R.A.'s left eye, causing the eye light to flash on and off. Yet M.O.G.U.E.R.A. was still trying to drill Godzilla's neck. Godzilla wrapped his right hand around M.O.G.U.E.R.A.'s nose drill. While the drill shredded Godzilla's palm, The King of the monsters kept his hand around the nose drill and pulled as hard as he could until finally the drill snapped off M.O.D.U.E.R.A.'s face. Godzilla waved the drill infront of M.O.G.U.E.R.A.'s face and then tossed the drill aside as M.O.G.U.E.R.A. rolled away from Godzilla. Then M.O.G.U.E.R.A.'s cone hands opened up and two drill-like missiles spiraled out of the open ports. Then the missiles made contact with Godzilla's chest, but instead of exploding, they drilled under Godzilla's skin for fifteen seconds. Then they exploded. Godzilla ignored the pain and fired his atomic blast at the area where M.O.G.U.E.R.A.'s left arm a jointed with the rest of his body. M.O.G.U.E.R.A.'s left arm went flying in a ball of fire. Godzilla jumped infront of M.O.G.U.E.R.A. and wrapped his left arm around M.O.G.U.E.R.A.'s head in a front facelock. Then Godzilla used other hand to grab M.O.G.U.E.R.A.'s leg. With the facelock and leg in hand, Godzilla lifted M.O.G.U.E.R.A. into the air in a position that saw M.O.G.U.E.R.A. upside down. Godzilla kept him like that for a minute until Godzilla let himself fall backwards thereby giving M.O.G.U.E.R.A. a suplex. Godzilla got back to his feet and stared at the downed M.O.G.U.E.R.A. ready for the kill, with his spikes glowing orange. But Godzilla didn't fire. Instead he started walking toward the Seattle bay. The crew let out a collective sigh of relief. They had heard stories about the first time this Godzilla met M.O.G.U.E.R.A. It was totally destroyed, none of the crew survived. Godzilla decided was done playing with the human's toys. For him it was time to go...home.


	16. Chapter 15

It was a calm,still,and peaceful sunset in The Land Of The Rising Sun. Suddenly the calm, stillness,and peace in Tokyo was interrupted. Water started bubbling and geysering from the bay. Then a terrible sight indeed appeared. Godzilla's upper body slowly emerged from the water. Standing his full 450 ft. tall, with water dripping off his upper torso, Godzilla raised his head to the sky and roared into the darkening sky. Then he begun making his way to dry land. When he landed on shore, Godzilla slowly made his way through the small buildings as he marched on. With explosions surrounding him from the toppled buildings, Godzilla scanned the landscape with his binocular vision. He spotted thirty four alien ships. Then he spotted forty more. Of all the attacks around the world, this was by far the biggest attack yet. Godzilla let out a battle roar then fired his atomic blast destroying seventeen of the first thirty four ships he saw, and also destroyed a few buildings by mistake. The other forty was attacking something Godzilla could not see because it was behind tall buildings. Curiosity got the best of Godzilla, so he started walking toward that area. Godzilla turned the corner and saw the forty U.F.O.s attacking a mecha that resembled MechaGodzilla. But I already beat him' Godzilla thought to himself. That was when Godzilla realized that this MechaGodzilla was different. This one must have been made by the humans' Godzilla thought to himself. Indeed it was. After the alien made MechaGodzilla attacked Earth in 1974 and 1975, the Global Defense Force and the U.N. ordered construction in 1980. But construction wasn't started until 1984 and completed in 1999. MechaGodzilla was attacking the alien ships with a blue lazer vision. But the U.F.O.s were surprisingly fast. And this made the U.F.O.s able to avoid MechaGodzilla's lazer vision, while being able to fire their own lazers at MechaGodzilla. MechaGodzilla's head turned to see a U.F.O. had gotten careless and floated rather close to his right hand. Because MechaGodzilla was able to see this, so was the crew. So the crew used the controls to bell up MechaGodzilla's right hand up into a fist, then swung it down hard on the U.F.O. The U.F.O. exploded on impact. One down to thirty nine to go. Godzilla decided he was tired of just watching from the sidelines. So he fired his atomic blast, not caring what it hit. The blast destroyed two buildings and twenty U.F.O.s, before finally hitting MechaGodzilla in the right side of his head. Sparks flew out of MechaGodzilla's head. This all caused the U.F.O.s to scatter. This also caused the crew of MechaGodzilla to finally notice Godzilla. The crew were surprised to see Godzilla in Tokyo. They had heard the stories of Godzilla traveling around the world and fighting the alien forces. The crew couldn't tell if Godzilla's mind had been taken over or not. If he wasn't under their control, why would he be attacking us?' the crew's captain thought to himself. "Captain! What do we do now?" asked the second in command. The captain just stared at the screen that showed Godzilla walking toward MechaGodzilla. "Set all weapons to maximum. And concentrate all available fire power on...Godzilla!" said the captain. Godzilla let out a mighty battle roar. MechaGodzilla responded with a more mechanical version of Godzilla's mighty roar. Godzilla's spikes started to glow orange, while MechaGodzilla's eyes were glowing blue. But before either could attack, giant yellow bolts of lightning like energy fell from the sky and destroyed several buildings. Godzilla and MechaGodzilla looked up to see twenty U.F.O.s escorting the three headed,two tailed,bat winged,golden King of Terror, King Ghidorah. The King of Terror landed to Godzilla's right/MechaGodzilla's left where the buildings use to be. Godzilla was faced with impossible odds. A couple of yards infront of him stood his mechanical clone MechaGodzilla. While off to his right stood his three headed archenemy, King Ghidorah. They had themselves a Mexican stand off. Godzilla's spikes started to glow orange. MechaGodzilla's eyes started to glow blue. The insides of King Ghidorah's mouths started to glow yellow. Then it happened all at once. Ghidorah's left and middle heads fired it's lightning beam at Godzilla, while his right head fired at MechaGodzilla. MechaGodzilla turned his head to King Ghidorah and fired his lazer vision while he fired his finger missiles forward at Godzilla. Godzilla turned his head to the right at King Ghidorah and fired his atomic blast, while he ripped a building out of the ground and threw it at MechaGodzilla. All the attacks hit their marks all at once. Godzilla made the next move. He ran up to King Ghidorah and slammed his own body into Ghidorah's. Godzilla then wrapped his left arm around Ghidorah's upper body and used his left knee to knee King Ghidorah in the stomach four times. Godzilla unwrapped his arm from around King Ghidorah's body and grabbed Ghidorah's left neck with his left hand and used his right hand to punch the left head of Ghidorah. The other two heads fired their energy beams into Godzilla's head and chest. The pain caused Godzilla to release his grip on Ghidorah's neck, which allowed King Ghidorah's left head to bite into Godzilla's neck, causing an electrical surge to go through Godzilla's body. MechaGodzilla fired his lazer vision first at King Ghidorah, then without ceasing fire redirected it at Godzilla. neither of the kaiju were fallen by this attack. All three heads of King Ghidorah fired their energy beams at MechaGodzilla. Although MechaGodzilla was knocked back a few feet, he wasn't knocked off his feet. MechaGodzilla fired up his jet boosters and jetted toward King Ghidorah and Godzilla. As MechaGodzilla was approaching the two, he held his right arm back like he was about to uppercut someone. When MechaGodzilla was close enough, he gave King Ghidorah a right bodyshot to the ribs. Godzilla used his left fist to backhand punch MechaGodzilla in the face. Then Godzilla used his right leg to kick King Ghidorah in the back of his left leg. King Ghidorah's heads were firing their beams at the two foes. A port on MechaGodzilla's stomach opened up and released a purple beam of energy known as the plasma canon. The plasma canon was so powerful that when it hit King Ghidorah it made him fall backward onto the ground. MechaGodzilla turned to Godzilla, who fired his atomic blast into MechaGodzilla's chest, knocking him back a few feet. MechaGodzilla managed to stay on his feet. MechaGodzilla retaliated by firing his plasma canon which knocked Godzilla off his feet and through a building. While Godzilla was trying to get out of the rubble and back to his feet, MechaGodzilla slowly walked up to the monster king. Godzilla slowly got back up to his feet and groggily turned around to face MechaGodzilla. But Godzilla was met by MechaGodzilla's left hand around his throat. MechaGodzilla used his other hand to grab Godzilla's leg and lift him up over his head. Then MechaGodzilla started up his jet boosters and shot up straight into the air. Once in the air, MechaGodzilla turned around and threw Godzilla to the ground. MechaGodzilla didn't even notice King Ghidorah flying at him. First Ghidorah fired his energy beams from his mouth at MechaGodzilla, then released giant orange lightning like beams out of his wings, knocking MechaGodzilla out of the sky. Godzilla was back on his feet, watching King Ghidorah fly in the sky. Godzilla fired his atomic blast up at King Ghidorah. Although the blast hit it's target, King Ghidorah did not fall. Instead King Ghidorah flew at Godzilla and fired his energy beams at Godzilla. Then like a vulture or an eagle, King Ghidorah swooped down and smacked his feet into Godzilla's chest, knocking him onto his back. King Ghidorah then landed on top of Godzilla's chest. King Ghidorah's three heads started biting into Godzilla's body,neck,and head. Godzilla tried everything to get King Ghidorah off him, but King Ghidorah was too strong to be thrown so easily. Godzilla struggled and struggled but it just wasn't enough. Then King Ghidorah was hit by MechaGodzilla's plasma blast which knocked King Ghidorah off his feet. Godzilla quickly got back to his feet to face MechaGodzilla. The crew knew that the plasma pool had overheated so they wouldn't be able to use the plasma blast for a while. So they fired MechaGodzilla's lazer vision into Godzilla's face. Godzilla ran over to MechaGodzilla and gave him fifteen cross punches in a right, left combo. MechaGodzilla responded with four body shots in a right, left combo. Godzilla kicked out his right foot into MechaGodzilla's stomach area, then picked MechaGodzilla up off the ground threw him through a bunch of buildings. Then Godzilla fired his atomic blast into MechaGodzilla. The crew struggled to get MechaGodzilla back on his feet, but eventually did. MechaGodzilla fired his finger missiles at Godzilla, but these were man made missiles and therefore no threat to Godzilla. Godzilla was marching towards MechaGodzilla when he got hit in the back by King Ghidorah's energy beams. Godzilla fought hard to stay on his feet as he turned around to face King Ghidorah. But when he was facing Ghidorah, he fired his energy beams into Godzilla's chest,arms,and face. This time Godzilla was knocked off his feet. MechaGodzilla fired his lazer vision into King Ghidorah's heads and necks. Then MechaGodzilla used his jet boosters to jet up to King Ghidorah. Then MechaGodzilla started punching all three heads with a variety of punches. It was thirty seconds later when Godzilla jumped up and slammed his own body into MechaGodzilla's who in turn was slammed into King Ghidorah. Godzilla was the first to get up as he let both foes have a taste of his atomic blast. King Ghidorah got up after words. Godzilla ran up to him, grabbed his right and left heads in his hands and smashed said heads through buildings. Then Godzilla wrapped both hands around the middle head's neck and bit into it. MechaGodzilla was getting up, but Godzilla heard him getting up and whacked MechaGodzilla back down with his tail. Godzilla released his bite from Ghidorah's middle neck and fired his atomic blast up close into Ghidorah's head. The right and left heads bit into the sides of Godzilla's neck. Godzilla grabbed the heads by their necks and tried to wrestle them off his neck. Then Godzilla drove his right knee into King Ghidorah's ribs. Then he did the same thing with his left knee. Then his right knee again,then his left, then his right, then his left. Then Godzilla swatted the heads away. King Ghidorah fired all three energy beams into Godzilla's face then smacked his right, then left wings into Godzilla's body. Then he released his lightning waves from his wings and knocked Godzilla down. King Ghidorah bit his left head into Godzilla's leg, his right head into Godzilla's neck, and his middle head into Godzilla's right ribcage. Then King Ghidorah lifted Godzilla into the air. Then King Ghidorah threw him up higher into the air. King Ghidorah's right head rammed the horns on it's head into Godzilla as he came down, which forced Godzilla back into the air. Then King Ghidorah's left head rammed the horns on it's head into Godzilla's body as he came down, which forced him back into the air. Then all three of King Ghidorah's heads rammed their horns into Godzilla's body as he came down, which sent Godzilla flying several feet away. MechaGodzilla now back on his feet fired his lazer vision at King Ghidorah. Ghidorah retaliated by firing his energy beams from his mouths at MechaGodzilla. Then MechaGodzilla stomped toward King Ghidorah who started flying toward MechaGodzilla. The two greeted each other with attacks. MechaGodzilla with punches, King Ghidorah with wing strikes and twin tail strikes. King Ghidorah flapped his wings to get him off the ground then kicked out both feet into MechaGodzilla's chest. MechaGodzilla stumbled back a little. Then King Ghidorah released his lightning waves from his wings onto MechaGodzilla. MechaGodzilla fired his lazer vision into King Ghidorah's chest then jumped forward and slammed his body into King Ghidorah's. Then MechaGodzilla clasped his fist together then smashed them across King Ghidorah's middle head. Then he grabbed King Ghidorah's left neck with his right hand and used his left arm to elbow the back of Ghidorah's neck two times. Ghidorah's right head smashed itself into the side of MechaGodzilla's head. then MechaGodzilla grabbed that head and smashed it into a building. Then MechaGodzilla right kicked King Ghidorah in the stomach. King Ghidorah released his lightning waves from his wings at full power. Sparks flew out of MechaGodzilla's body as he stumbled backwards. King Ghidorah heads bit into different parts of MechaGodzilla's body. The left head bit MechaGodzilla's right arm, the right head bit into MechaGodzilla's left arm, and the middle head bit into MechaGodzilla's neck. Electrical surges were discharged from Ghidorah's mouth's and into MechaGodzilla's body. Godzilla jumped up and brought his hands down and chopped MechaGodzilla in the back of his head and Ghidorah in the back of his right neck. Godzilla drove his left knee into the side of King Ghidorah's body, then shoved King Ghidorah's right head into a building. Then Godzilla fired his atomic blast into MechaGodzilla's face, then used his right leg to kick MechaGodzilla in his stomach area three times before firing his atomic blast into MechaGodzilla's face again. Godzilla shifted his stance so that he was standing with his back facing Ghidorah and his face looking at MechaGodzilla's own face. Then Godzilla spun around and whacked his tail into MechaGodzilla sending him flying a few feet away. Now Godzilla's attention was turned to King Ghidorah. Godzilla right kicked Ghidorah in the ribs, then grabbed King Ghidorah's left head and smashed it into Ghidorah's middle head. Godzilla fired his atomic blast up and down King Ghidorah's body, then right kicked him in the ribs again before giving Ghidorah a left back hand punch across all three of his heads. Then with all his strength Godzilla lifted King Ghidorah over his head and spun him around then threw him up into the air. As King Ghidorah fell out of the sky, Godzilla swung his tail and smacked it into King Ghidorah's falling body. This sent Ghidorah flying into a cluster of buildings. MechaGodzilla had his jet boosters on full force as MechaGodzilla rammed his left shoulder into the right side of Godzilla's body. Godzilla quickly got back to his feet and then roared at MechaGodzilla in defiance. MechaGodzilla roared back then fired his lazer vision. Godzilla marched forward at MechaGodzilla despite the pain from the lazers. Then MechaGodzilla fired a barrage of finger missiles at Godzilla. Godzilla ran through the explosions set off by the missiles and rammed his right shoulder into MechaGodzilla's chest. Then Godzilla and MechaGodzilla through all kinds of punches at each other, to the face,body,arms,neck, wherever they could. They kept punching like that for two minutes when Godzilla caught MechaGodzilla's right arm and wrapped his left arm around it. Then Godzilla started driving his right elbow into MechaGodzilla's arm joint. Godzilla did this for thirty seconds until sparks started top fly from MechaGodzilla's arm joint. MechaGodzilla fired his eye lazers into Godzilla's face to make him let go of MechaGodzilla's arm. Then MechaGodzilla gives Godzilla a left uppercut to the jaw. Godzilla kicks MechaGodzilla in the body six times with a right foot, left foot combo. Then Godzilla smacks MechaGodzilla with his tail. Then Godzilla fires his atomic blast in MechaGodzilla's face. Godzilla then clasped his fists together and slammed them into the left side of MechaGodzilla's head, then the right side, then the left side again, this time leaving a small den in MechaGodzilla's head armor. Godzilla then pulled his right fist back then thrusts it forward and punches a piece of MechaGodzilla's face armor completely off. Then MechaGodzilla fires it's eye lazers into Godzilla's chest. Godzilla bends down,runs forward,scoops MechaGodzilla's legs up with his arms,continues running forward, then finally slams MechaGodzilla into the ground. Godzilla fires his atomic blast into MechaGodzilla's face then clasps his fist together and starts pounding into MechaGodzilla's face. After pounding MechaGodzilla's face twenty times, Godzilla stops, lifts his head to the sky and roars. But his roar is cut short by the energy beams of King Ghidorah. Godzilla turned around to spy King Ghidorah flying right at him. As King Ghidorah landed, he slammed his body into Godzilla's. Godzilla stroke a battle pose before slamming his right fist into the side of King Ghidorah's middle head. King Ghidorah's heads bit into Godzilla's right shoulder, left wrist and throat and discharged electrical currents out of his mouths and into Godzilla's body. King Ghidorah then drove his left knee into Godzilla's ribs four times. Godzilla forced himself free pf the grips from Ghidorah's mouths and then jumped up and kicked out with both feet to dropkick King Ghidorah in the chest. Godzilla got back up to his feet to see King Ghidorah's heads snaking across a building and squeezing it tightly like an anaconda. The building gave way to the pressure and it fell on top of Godzilla. After a minute and a half, Godzilla broke through the building, roared in anger, then fired his atomic blast into King Ghidorah. Ghidorah released his lightning waves at Godzilla. Godzilla fought through the pain and ran up to King Ghidorah and used his set of claws on each hand to slash at King Ghidorah all the while roaring like a wild animal. The slashing left big cuts and bloody slash marks of all kinds in King Ghidorah's body. King Ghidorah bit all three heads into Godzilla's neck and smashed Godzilla's head through a building. Godzilla left kicks King Ghidorah in the stomach, then jumps up and drives his right knee into Ghidorah's chest. Then Godzilla fires his atomic blast into King Ghidorah's faces. Then Godzilla thrusts his right set of claws into King Ghidorah's stomach. King Ghidorah screeches out in pain as blood starts flowing from his mouth. Godzilla forces his right hand deeper into King Ghidorah's stomach. Ghidorah's middle head stares at Godzilla face to face and spits blood into Godzilla's face in defiance. Godzilla then rips his claws out of King Ghidorah's stomach which makes blood squirt out of the wound. Godzilla grabs King Ghidorah's middle neck and bites into it. As Ghidorah struggles to get free, Godzilla sinks his teeth deeper and deeper into the neck making blood flow from the bite marks. Then King Ghidorah unleashed a giant flash of electric energy from his body and sent Godzilla flying. Godzilla slowly gets up, only to be met by King Ghidorah's energy beams and lightning waves at the same time at maximum power. King Ghidorah kept firing for two minutes and a half before finally stopping because of the big explosion the attack let off. King Ghidorah breathed heavily and smiled an evil smile. But his smile turned to a look of shock when he saw Godzilla step forward out of the cloud of smoke. Godzilla roared into the air before falling to his knees. King Ghidorah went to fire another attack like the one he just fired, but that last blast had taken all his energy. Now King Ghidorah was powerless. Godzilla fired a crimson red atomic blast into King Ghidorah's body. The blast sent explosions all up and down King Ghidorah's body, taking chunks out of king Ghidorah's golden scaly skin. It also made holes in King Ghidorah's wings. Godzilla slowly walked toward King Ghidorah because he was still extremely injured from Ghidorah's big energy attack. As Godzilla's wounds healed, he got faster in his stride. There was shark-like blood lust in Godzilla's eyes. He was an intelligent creature true, but his combined anger and hatred made Godzilla dig deep into his animal instincts which over powered his thought processor. Godzilla was now up close and personal with King Ghidorah. Godzilla grabbed the neck of the right head and started swinging King Ghidorah through the air. A small peck of Godzilla's intelligence broke through and communicated with Godzilla's animal instincts and was able to get in one attack strategy before losing control again. Godzilla judo threw King Ghidorah through a bunch of buildings that collapsed on top of King Ghidorah. Godzilla quickly followed this up with a crimson atomic ray. King Ghidorah was knocked out but not dead. Godzilla was about to fire another atomic blast, when a beam of light came over him. Then the light grew brighter and brighter until...it disappeared. And Godzilla with it. Although Godzilla was gone, King Ghidorah would be down for a while. and MechaGodzilla would be stuck in repair for a long time.


	17. Chapter 16

On the screens and monitors across the world the alien man appeared once more. "Your monster has proven to be a worthy adversary. But it is not without consequences. We are now prepared to unleash our ultimate monster. But first, permit me to offer a little demonstration of it's awesome power." said the alien man. Then he pressed a button which activated the comlink on the counsel infront of him. "Engage teleportation beam." said the alien man into the comlink. Then the screen split into two views. One of the alien man and the other of Godzilla appearing in a blinding light on board The Vortakk Mothership. "And now we will see who is The King Of The Monsters." said the alien man with a cocky smile on his face.

Godzilla appeared in a flash of light in the middle of the Mothership. Godzilla roared in anger. He knew that he wasn't in Tokyo anymore and had regained control over his animal instincts. Godzilla was angry because he was just about to finally get rid of King Ghidorah once and for all. But now Godzilla had something worse to worry about. For standing several feet infront of him was a hideous freak of nature even by kaiju standards. Godzilla had never fought this beast before, but yet he seemed so familiar, like a lost relative or something. The monster in question was Orga. Orga was created by The Vortakk using what small DNA samples they could find of Godzilla's and mixing them with alien animals from across the universe. They programed into his mind one thing and one thing only. To kill Godzilla. Orga roared a challenge at Godzilla. Godzilla returned the roar. Then the two titans of terror stomped towards one another. Once they were right up in each other's face, Godzilla and Orga grabbed each other by the shoulders. Orga clearly had the advantage with his giant hands he pushed Godzilla off his feet and down to his knees. Godzilla took his hands off Orga's shoulders and started punching Orga in the stomach and ribs. Godzilla delivered twenty body shots in a right, left combo, before finally giving Orga a right uppercut to the lower jaw. Godzilla got back to his feet then clasped his fist together and smashed them into the top of Orga's head. Orga looked at Godzilla and smiled as if to say "You gotta do better than that". Then Orga smacked his enormous right hand across Godzilla's face and knocked him off his feet and sent him sliding across the floor. Godzilla got back up to his feet and realized that he and Orga were surrounded by a forcefield that was cutting him and Orga off from the rest of the ship. Godzilla knew that in close quarters Orga had the advantage. Godzilla was trying to figure out how to destroy the forcefield when Orga grabbed him by the back of his shoulders and threw him into the forcefield. Godzilla got up and tried to right cross Orga across the face, but Orga easily blocked it with his left hand and then spat out a glob of green goo from his mouth and into Godzilla's chest. Godzilla saw the goo eating through his scales like acid. Godzilla ignored this and then slammed his right shoulder into Orga knocking him back a little bit. Orga retaliated with a giant right cross to Godzilla's face. Then a left cross, then another right,then a left, then a right. Then Orga clasped his hands together and smashed them into the back of Godzilla's head knocking him to the ground. Godzilla tried to get up, but Orga slammed his right hand across Godzilla's back and kept him down. Orga started slamming his hands across Godzilla's back, but stopped when he realized his hands were receiving just as much abuse because of Godzilla's back spikes. So Orga started kicking Godzilla in his sides. Godzilla slowly got up to one knee then looked up at Orga who roared as if to laugh in Godzilla's face. Godzilla's face turned angry as he clasped his fist together and smacked them across Orga's face. Then Godzilla got back up to his feet and right kicked Orga in the stomach. Then Godzilla spun around and smacked his tail into Orga's body. Then Godzilla drove his right knee into Orga's face. Then Godzilla drove his left knee into the side of Orga's body. Then Godzilla bit into Orga's shoulder. Orga simply batted Godzilla away then lifted him into the air with his right hand. Then Orga threw Godzilla onto his back and followed quickly behind with a right elbow drop to the chest. Godzilla rolled onto his belly and slowly pushed himself up to his feet. Godzilla was finally able to see what was keeping the forcefield up. There were several small poles that were generating the forcefield. Godzilla knew that if he could destroy those poles, he would destroy the forcefield too. Godzilla turned to face Orga, only to get a left backhand blow from Orga. Godzilla stumbled into the forcefield which kept Godzilla on his feet. Godzilla ran at Orga, shoulder blocked him in the chest, then used his right hand claws to slash across Orga's eyes. Then Godzilla turned toward the power poles and fired his atomic blast at them, destroying them completely. Then Godzilla ran out toward the city built within the Mothership to distance himself from Orga. Orga had acquired Godzilla's ability to heal, so by the time his eyes healed, Godzilla was several yards away. Godzilla wasted no time and fired his atomic blast across Orga's shell. Orga howled in pain, but the chunks of flesh that were blown away had already started to heal. Godzilla grabbed a building and threw it at Orga. But Orga caught it in his hands and ripped it in half. Orga smiled as a bright yellow light started glowing on his right shoulder. Then the light ignited into a wave of yellow energy that hit Godzilla in the chest and knocked him off his feet. Godzilla got back up to his feet and saw that Orga was running toward him at full speed. Godzilla rolled out of the way as Orga ran past him and through a building. Orga turned around and ran up to Godzilla and tried smacking his hands into Godzilla, but Godzilla kept dodging and avoiding the attacks. Then Godzilla fired his atomic blast into Orga's face. Then Godzilla jumped forward at Orga and kicked him in the chest with his right foot. Orga used his right hand to grab Godzilla in the back of the head and drove his right knee into Godzilla's stomach five times. Then Orga while still keeping his right hand over the back of Godzilla's head, used his left hand to grab Godzilla's longest back spike and swung Godzilla through a building. Godzilla got back to his feet then looked to his left to see Orga standing there laughing. Godzilla roared in his face, and Orga returned the roar. Then Godzilla right crossed and left crossed Orga in the face then smacked his tail into Orga's body. Orga smashed his right fist across Godzilla's face, followed closely by his left fist doing the same. Godzilla bent over in pain, but shook it off as he delivers a right uppercut to Orga's jaw. Godzilla follows up with and atomic blast all over the front of Orga's body. Orga ran forward and shoulder tackled Godzilla across the floor. Godzilla got back up to his feet and then fired his atomic blast at Orga. Then Godzilla ran up to Orga and started rapid punching Orga in the face with fifty punches in a right, left combo. Then Godzilla used his right leg to kick Orga in the stomach. Then Godzilla wrapped his left arm around the back of Orga's neck for a front face lock. Then Godzilla brought up his left knee to knee Orga three times. Once in the stomach,once in the chest,then once in the face. Then Godzilla punched Orga in his ribs, then released the front face lock, then drove his right knee into Orga's face, then when Orga lifted his head into the air to roar in pain, Godzilla smashed his right fist across Orga's face and then fired his atomic blast. Godzilla went for a left jab, but Orga blocked it and then used his right hand to grab Godzilla in the back of his head and drove his right knee into Godzilla's stomach seven times. Then Orga smacked his right fist into Godzilla's head and then shoved Godzilla into the side of the building. But the building manages to stay standing and holds Godzilla up. That is until Orga comes football tackling Godzilla through it. Godzilla and Orga both slowly got to their feet. But Orga got up first and smashed his right fist and then left fist across Godzilla's face. All the blows Godzilla had taken to the head started making him loopy. Godzilla tried focusing his eyes as he struggled to stay on his feet. Orga fired his shoulder canon at Godzilla and took him off his feet. Godzilla slowly sat up, but was kicked in the face by Orga. Godzilla now on his belly pushed himself upward. When Godzilla was on his hands and knees Orga smacked his right fist into the back of Godzilla's head. Godzilla instantly dropped back down onto his belly. Orga fired his shoulder canon into Godzilla's back. Godzilla slowly pushed himself back to his feet and turned around to face Orga. Godzilla had his fist up like a boxer and then made the bring it sign with his right hand. Orga couldn't understand why Godzilla continued to get up and be so defiant, then again he lacked the brain capacity. Orga stomped up to Godzilla and wrapped his hands around Godzilla's neck and started shaking Godzilla around. Godzilla started driving his fist into Orga's stomach and ribs to try and get Orga to let go, but he would not. Instead Orga spat his green globby acid right in Godzilla's face. Orga released his grip as Godzilla started using his hands to try and desperately get the burning goo off his face. Then Orga fired his shoulder canon at Godzilla at full power. Sending Godzilla flying several feet away. Orga walked slowly to where Godzilla had fallen. Godzilla's eyes slowly fluttered open to spy a glass like container which held some kind of bright green liquid. Even from where Godzilla was laying he could feel it's power. It was actually one of The Mothership's many fuel tanks. Godzilla knew he'd need that power to beat Orga. Orga fired his shoulder canon at the downed Godzilla. Godzilla screeched in pain. Orga laughed as he grabbed Godzilla and pulled him up to his feet. Orga saw that Godzilla's spikes were starting to glow orange, so Orga wrapped his free hand over Godzilla's mouth so as to keep it shut. Instead of focusing the power to his mouth, Godzilla focused the power all throughout his body and emitted his nuclear pulse attack he used on Megalon in Osaka. Large chunks of Orga's tissue went flying all over the ship. Then Godzilla starts using his elbows like he would a fist to smack Orga in the face. Then Godzilla spins around using his right elbow for a spinning back elbow blow to Orga's face. Orga wraps his hands around Godzilla's neck and starts choking him. Godzilla grabs Orga's hands then pulls his feet off the ground and kicks them into Orga's chest making Orga let go. Godzilla then spins around and smacks his tail into Orga's legs knocking him off his feet. Then Godzilla smacks his tail into Orga's fallen body three times. Then Godzilla bites into Orga's left arm and jerks his head like a shark until he rips a small piece of Orga's flesh off. Godzilla spits the flesh into Orga's face then turns around and starts running for the fuel tank. But Orga reaches out and grabs the end of Godzilla's tail, preventing him from going any further. Godzilla pulls and pulls but just can't get free, and it starts making his tail ache. So Godzilla rips a huge building out of the ground and then smashes it onto Orga's body. Godzilla continues running looking back to see Orga already getting up. Godzilla desperately leaps toward the fuel tank and lets his body crash through it. Green fire exploded in all different directions. Green smoke came up around Orga's legs. And when the smoke cleared, Godzilla stood tall and was glowing green. Then his glow turned blood red. Godzilla roared at Orga and then fired a crimson atomic blast into Orga's mouth and made him explode into several pieces. Godzilla roared in victory. But his victory roar was cut short by the beam of light that washed over him. And then he was gone from the devastated Mothership.


	18. Chapter 17

The alien man appeared again, this time with a look of sheer disbelief and defeat on his face. "Aaaaahhhhhh! Your monster has defeated our ultimate weapon and escaped! The siege on your planet has been thwarted. For now...But we will return Earthlings! We will RETURRRNNNN!" said the alien man before the screens on Earth went back to normal.

All the kaiju friends of Monster Island were shocked by a bright light that appeared out of nowhere. Anguirus held Minya back, while Mothra,Rodan,and Baragon stood at the ready, welcoming a fight. But when the light disappeared, they were shocked to find Godzilla laying on the ground where the light had shined before. Anguirus let Minya run to his father's side. Minya knew there was something wrong with his dad, but he just didn't know what. The energy from the fuel Godzilla used to beat Orga was now working against his body. Poisoning his blood stream and spreading faster than Godzilla's healing powers could keep up with. Godzilla put his arm around Minya and explained that he was dying. Minya couldn't believe it and neither could any of Godzilla's friends who then gathered closer around Godzilla's body. Godzilla pulled his son closer and explained that death is a natural part of life that comes for everyone eventually. Even big strong monsters like himself and the friends surrounding them. Minya refuses to believe it. He says to his dad that death can't come, not for The King Of Monsters. Godzilla smiles and says yes even The King Of monsters can't escape death. But Godzilla let's Minya know that if Minya remembers him and all the things he taught him. And if he remembers how much Godzilla loved and still does love him then he'll never truly be gone but live forever in Minya's heart. With death closing in, Godzilla tells Minya to grab his hand. Minya does as his father says as Godzilla hugs Minya closer to him. Godzilla through the hand touch transfers his powers to Minya and tells Minya to be a greater then king then he was. Then Godzilla tells Minya that he will always be with him and that he loves Minya with all his heart. Then Godzilla's eyes slowly close as he heart beat fades. Anguirus and the others for the first time in any of their lives shed tears. Minya does the same as Godzilla's power surges through his Minya's body. Then Minya starts to glow blue as he grows into a brand new Godzilla. The newly created Godzilla and newly crowned King Of The Monsters roars into the sky as his father's body fades away. Godzilla/Minya vows at that moment out loud that he will be what his father wanted him to be and make him proud. Then Godzilla/Minya,Anguirus,Mothra,Rodan,and Baragon roar into the sky.


	19. Epilogue

At the America G-Force base in New York two men were walking down a hallway.

"I just don't understand it Cody. I mean why would you go to the trouble of hacking the Vortakk Mothership teleportation beam and then teleport Godzilla back to Earth?" said Ryu Roh.

Cody turned and looked at Ryu and said' "Hey man Godzilla saved the whole planet from being taken over. I figured we owed the big guy a favor. The whole Earth owed Godzilla a favor. And if I had to be the one to pay it back, so be it. Now can we finally get to this meeting? I wanna get there before I'm 56." said Cody Bratsch.

Ryu held his hands up defensively. And then they continued down the hall. They stopped at a big blast door at the end of the hall. They brought out their I.D. cards and slipped them through the slot on the blast door and it opened. Standing inside was a Japanese military looking man and a Japanese woman with shoulder length black hair.

"I am General Shindjo. This is Saegusa." said The General as he pointed his hand to Miki who bowed in respect. Cody and Ryu followed her bow with their own. Ryu did a sexy growl at Miki, and then Cody punched him in the arm. "Ow hey man." said Ryu. "Anyways, the reason we called you both here today is because we want to show you something. Our MechaGodzilla crew picked these up after their failed fight with Godzilla and King Ghidorah." said Shindjo as he opened a metal box on a table in the middle of the room.

"Oh wow." said Cody and Ryu at the same time as they stared at the Godzilla skin samples in the box. "Yes gentlemen Godzilla skin cells. We want you to help study them. Wee want to unlock their secrets." said Miki. "What? No way. You guys already did that in the 90s. There's nothing more to find. We'd just be wasting our time. You can do this if you want Ryu. But I'm out." said Cody before he started walking away.

"! please. We believe there are more secrets to be discovered." said General Shindjo. "Really?" asked Cody as he turned around to look back at them. "Yes and you would be using more advanced state of the art equipment than what was used in 1994." said Miki. "So will you both do it?" asked Shindjo. "I'll do it if there's a hefty paycheck in it that is." said Ryu. Everyone looked to Cody for his answer. "Hhhhhmmmmm. Ah what the heck? I'm sure there's something in these cells worth a look!" said Cody.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
